The addition of fibrous materials, such as glass fibers, to polymeric materials is known to increase flexural properties such as yield and modulus as well as the heat strength, commonly measured as Distortion Temperature Under Load (DTUL). However, a trade-off of properties occurs. Many polymers such as polycarbonate are significantly embrittled.
It has now been found that glass fibers can be added to a composition comprising primarily polycarbonate without embrittlement as measured by a notched Izod test system.